1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a floating structure used as an accessory for a swimming pool which creates an isolated heated water area in the pool. The instant invention utilizes the existing water circulation system and heating system of the pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are taught by the prior art for isolating an area of water within a larger body of water.
Several constructions are adapted for providing an enclosed swimming area within a lake along or near the shore. These constructions cannot be adapted for providing a small leisure area within a small body of water such as a swimming pool.
Other prior art constructions have been designed specifically for swimming pools. These constructions have been either dividers for dividing portions of the pool water from the main body of water or tubs which float on the water surface. These constructions are quite elaborate and bulky and are not easily stored or shipped.
Unlike the prior art, the instant invention provides an economically inexpensive means for providing a floating pool assembly which can be easily folded, stored, and shipped. The instant invention further provides a novel method of constructing the floating pool assembly.